Hero in frozen lands
by Skorfeus
Summary: Saitama encountered a monster able to make him use all his strength, for the first in his life of hero he had a good fight but once again he won. However, after his fight he was swallowed by something and reappeared in the skies, falling down towards West genetics academy. Upon his arrival Saitama will change, a new world need him, the strongest hero. (Calm/Intelligent Saitama.)
1. Chapter 1 : I'm starving

**A/N :** **Hello everyone ! I had this idea for some time already and thought it might be good to write it down and share it with others. I've not decided if it will be a SaitamaXsomeone or SaitamaXharem, however, if it's harem it will not be more than two or three. Moreover, english is not my first language so please help me improve my grammar and it's the first time I write a crossover fanfiction so I will accept all review which might help me gladly. Hmm... well I don't remember having to say anyhting more so for now, enjoy the chapter ! Also don't worry if at the beginning Saitama is the same as in the manga, he will change later in the chapter...**

In a world where heroes fought to protect humanity against monsters... Monsters so powerful that a few of them could claim to have the strength needed to destroy countries or even the world in rare occasions.

In this world, where heroes were seen as the last hope for humanity, there was a human like no other... Unlike the normal heroes who had superpowers or were turned into cyborg or even granted abilities through modified DNA to kill those monsters... He alone, as a single human man, trained and broke his limits.

Nobody knows the extent of his power, except for him. He was a mystery but also a hero, while other looked down upon him, insulted him or discredited all his efforts, he continued to protect. Nevertheless, since he achieved transcending strength, he was bored, he couldn't find a single opponent who could give a good fight.

He was so strong that he could kill monsters hundreds of meters tall with a normal punch. He was so fast that he could move instantly thousands of kilometres. He was from power to mind, the definition of a true Hero.

However, after yearning for an opponent who could match him, he encountered one, and for the first time he was too late... He, who was called Caped Baldy by his fellows heroes and named Saitama. He who is bald and is an ordinary looking man with a thin, but well-built physique and of average height and weight. He who wore a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar and a belt plus a red ensemble of boots, gloves and a white or red cape as costume, was standing alone.

Saitama was looking down with a single tear rolling down his cheek, in front of him was Genos's corpse, followed by King's one and many other... every S-class and A-class hero were dead. Blood and flames were merging in this battlefield. He opened his mouth and muttered, "It's... strange... I can... feel sadness... hate... envy... is it wrong of me to feel relieved in a time like this ? Is it wrong to be calm ? Is it wrong to... for the first time... hate ?"

He continued while getting a sharp look on his face with dangerous looking eyes, his fist clenched so much that his costume was pierced, "I wanted to protect but I failed, so I will kill you... Koschei the Deathless."

Saitama disappeared and reappeared in front of a lich with a black coat and golden crown, wearing rings of every colours. In his right hand was a black sword which reflected nothing but captured all light which came close to its blade, Koschei said a single thing "Die."

While he wanted to hit Saitama with his incredible speed, he was surprised to miss him, accompanied with "Serious strike.", saitama's punch landed on the lich who was blown away with clouds and pieces of the ground.

Whirlwinds and earthquakes were created but the lich stood up, dusting itself, and said in a mocking tone, "You can't kill me human, you have to destroy my soul to kill the one who is already dead. And nobody can do this kind of thing... you're wa- !"

Before he could finish saitama punched him and successfully launched his body in space. "I will destroy it if it's needed."

He disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of the lich, and once again launched him far away, again and again and again. Lost in space, outside his own galaxy, he was not affected by the lack of oxygen or anything.

The lich began to laugh and said, "Do you realise that it was totally pointless... I can come back to earth if I want, and your small strength can only destroy my physical body which is indeed quite good if I have to say. So what will you do now ?"

For the first time in his life as a hero, Saitama smiled with an evil smile, eagerly waiting for the battle to truly begin, "I will kill you after having a good fight. Entertain me, I will use more strength this time... Deadly strike."

In a second, thousands of after-images of Saitama appeared as he punched the lich from all possible angles. Worlds and stars surrounding them were completely smashed and destroyed, as his opponent stood up, his body reforming from nothingness. "You will never kill me, human. I shall now end your life, Death is the beginning of all, but for my enemy it shall be the end. Kill, Drink and grant me power, Daegor !"

With a swing of his blade, saitama was cut in two, his body was rapidly disappearing but his eyes shot open and a flame appeared inside for a few seconds. Saitama began to laugh as his body regenerated, "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah"

"What's so funny human ? The fact that you survived ?" Asked the lich with anger clearly showing in his voice.

"No... it's the fact that you survived. It's finally time for me to be rewarded... I don't hate you any more... you killed people but even so... I will just fight you as my equal, so be prepared. Ultime power."

When he finished talking, he clenched his fists, his muscles bulged, veins appeared on his arms, a few seconds later he already punched the lich, thousands and thousands of cracks appeared in space, destroying it and swallowing the both of them in an endless darkness devoid of anything, the void.

Saitama continued to punch him thousands of times by second, this one sided fight dured more than one hour until he stopped and looked around him. The lich was slowly regenerating itself, laughing and praising him, "Good ! Magnificent ! I have to say, that your power is truly absolute. However, it's useless against me. A soul can't be destroyed by sheer strength alone. Well it's-"

Once again he was cut by Saitama who smiled at him, with blood-lust clearly emanating from him and killing intent so intense that space itself was deformed around him. "I will use all my power then... I will show you that I din't get bald for nothing. Absolute transcendence."

Black and white energy began to surround him while he prepared to use all his power in one strike, he punched towards the lich which was now trembling in fear. 'What is this ?! A human can't hold such power... no, nothing can have this much power... the power to break dimension, the power to break time and space with his strength alone... I will die... It's obvious that I will die... I can't ! How did he obtain this much power ?! There is no way he is human ! I-'

He couldn't finish thinking as everything was obliterated, even the void was destroyed. There was now countless purple portals around him, but one was bigger than the other and swallowed the now butt naked Saitama. 'What is going on now ?'

As he opened his eyes he was falling towards what seemed like an academy, thinking of something else he didn't realize that he was breaking through the roof and a few floors until he crashed into an office.

"What was that ?!" Screamed a woman in nun clothing, she has long black hair, the left side done up in a braid and draped over her shoulder. She has a slender figure, and slightly wrinkled face.

She stood up and waited for the smoke to disappear, however she heard someone talk.

"Sigh... I din't expect to fall from such an eight... I hope I didn't destroy anything important." Said Saitama with a bored tone.

When he stood up and dusted himself off, he caught sight of the woman who was clearly shocked by his arrival, and she was also blushing a little. She opened her mouth and said, "Hum... care to explain who you are ? And why did you crash in my office naked ?"

He was surprised by her demeanour but didn't say a thing as he adopted his bored face like usual, "Well... I am a hero who fell from the skies." He was preparing to leave when the woman asked, "And what do you think you are doing ? You just popped out of nowhere in west genetics and you want to leave like that, furthermore you're naked."

With his bored look on his face, he looked at her and answered, "I dunno, I was fighting, then my clothes were destroyed then I appeared in the skies, then I crashed here. By the way, where can I buy some food ?"

With a thick vein on her forehead, she was going to beat an answer out of him until someone knocked on the door and entered, it was a boy with black hair and a stupid looking face. "Hello, I was told to come here because I'm a new stu- !"

Surprised by the naked bald man in the headmistress office, he turned his head away, the woman clothed like a nun simply sighed and said, "Come here, Kazuya Aoi I presume ? My name's Margarett Lindman and I'm the headmistress of this academy. Here, is..." 'What can I say ? It would be embarrassing to say that I don't know the name of the naked man in my office... I have to find something, fast... yes ! That's it ! He is muscular, very muscular... as if he trained all his life... stop thinking about it. He doesn't have a choice so...' "The new security guard."

""Huh ?"" Both surprised by her answer, they looked towards her, when she whispered to Saitama, "If you want to eat without money I can provide food to you, moreover I can give you a room and clothes... just don't make things worse and play along."

Without reflecting on it, Saitama nodded and extended his hand towards Kazuya with his bored look and said, "I'm Saitama, a hero. Nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you..." Answered the boy with shock clearly showing on his face.

"So Kazuya-kun, care to continue what you were saying ?" Asked the headmistress with relief.

"Yes ! I'm Kazuya Aoi and was just admitted in the limiter training program starting today."

"You're kazuha's little brother aren't you ? We welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you !"

"I'm sure you know this already but it's the procedure to explain it to the new students. This academy was built to train soldiers in the way to combat the nova, the extra dimensional beings. The girls who can use bolt texture, the weapons developed to fight off the nova, are called Pandoras. As a limiter you support the Pandora by mastering abilities which can restrict the nova's movements. I hope you will make a great limiter and a fine partner for Pandoras. At this academy, the choice of who become whose Pandora and limiter is left entirely up to the students. Do the best that you can, Kazuya-kun."

"I-I will !" Exclaimed Kazuya.

After a few seconds, a new person entered in the office and directly jumped towards Saitama with a knife in her hand, ready to slice his neck. However, while everyone was under shock by this action and feared that the man might die, the knife broke like simple glass against his skin. Surprised the girl who kept her eyes narrowed to slits, with brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Aside from that, she was smiling and said in a disgusted voice, "What are you doing naked in the headmistress's office ? If you don't answer I will have to kill you... pervert."

"Calm down, Chiffon Fairchild. I didn't call you here for him, you have to accompany Kazuya-kun on a brief tour around the academy." Calmly said Margarett.

When the two of them were out of the office, Saitama was still staring at the headmistress and waited for her to say something, "You. Can you at least war some clothes ? Come back when you are wearing something... no it's best if I tell someone to bring some."

A few minutes later, Saitama was wearing black pants with a white shirt. "So now that you are wearing something, let's talk about what happened, right ?"

Whit a tired sigh, Saitma asked, "What do you want to know ?" 'It's faster to explain to her than to leave and later be asked... if I do it all in one day then... I will have nothing more to do the other days.'

With a relieved look on her face, she said, "First, I want you to tell me in details how you crashed into my office."

"Sigh... well you see, I was fighting this skeleton guy who killed many people... then after a little more than one hour I killed him. Then, I was swallowed by something and appeared in the skies... then I crashed here."

"OK... so you are saying that you don't really know what happened ? Well that's not the most important, hmm can you tell me why the knife broke when it was going to slice your neck ?" Asked Margarett.

"Of course, it's because the strength behind this attack was too weak." Said Saitama proudly.

Surprised by his answer, she once again asked something, "So you are saying that you are strong ? Stronger than a Pandora ?"

"I don't know. What is a Pandora ?"

"Huh ? You really don't know... just where have you been living for the last years ?" Asked the headmistress in a really surprised voice as she could see that he was not lying.

"... Well, I suppose you also don't know about nova and the rest ? So listen well as I'm going to explain only one time-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Saitama interrupted her, "Can you do it in a few words... I don't like people who talk too much."

"Yeah... sure." 'Well, better not explain anything.' "So a nova is a kind of alien who kill humans and destroy everything. Pandoras are girls who can fight those novas. Limiters are boys who can help Pandoras."

"Oh... I see, so Novas are monsters that we must kill. Pandoras kill them and limiters help pandoras to kill them. It's like heroes against a monster." Said Saitama with a serious look on his face, as if it was hard to understand.

"Yeah... but care to explain why you are comparing pandora to heroes ?"

"... Because I'm a hero, and not any hero, I'm the strongest one."

"I see... so do you think yourself as stronger than Pandoras now ?"

"I don't know... it depends on their strength... It's boring but I can fight one if you want. The strongest one, if not it would be pointless. Furthermore, I'm starving."

"..." 'Interesting, I don't think he can beat Chiffon-san but... he seems special, at least for the fact that his skin is stronger than a knife.' "OK, follow me, if you impress me then, I'll offer you a job as the security guard of this academy. You will have to destroy every enemy and protect the students with your life on the line. Are you prepared."

"Yea."

One hour later, Margarett, Saitama and Chiffon were in the gymnasium to fight. However, something unexpected happened, Saitama was kneeling on the ground, holding his head with his hands and screaming like he was tortured.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg !"

"What's happening ?! Saitama-san !" Margarett asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know ! My head ! It's like my head is burning from the inside ! Don't come near me !"

What was happening was outside of everyone's expectation, after achieving transcendence with his strength alone, Saitama's brain was now evolving, changing, adapting for this new world. After a few minutes Saitama stood up, with a different look on his face, a calm look, not far from bored but different. Saitama became someone different.

"Are you OK Saitama-san ?" Asked Chiffon.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's begin."

With a nod Chiffon summoned her volt weapons, which includes a gauntlet on her left arm and right one and two floating, shield-like components on each of her sides.

She began to run and disappeared from sight until she reappeared behind him, with a fist going for the back of his head. However, he turned his head and fixed his gaze on her, he used one finger to block the fist. "What ?!" Surprised, Chiffon retreated.

"How is it possible...? A man with so much power, without a volt weapon ?" Said Margarett while she observed the fight.

For the next few minutes, Chiffon attacked from all sides using all kind of techniques to hit him but everything was blocked with a finger. She ten decided it had to end and used Illusion Turn which made her disappear and reappear with her hands holding Saitama's head.

"It's the end now... You sure are strong, but you will never equal a pandora without techniques. Furthermore, you didn't even take this fight seriously, you underestimated me, Saitama-san. I will let you one more chance, fight me seriously." As she said that she retreated backwards and waited for the calm Saitama to attack her.

"Are you sure ? I don't want to repay the damages caused by my punches."

The headmistress was impressed by his calmness and said, "Don't worry about it."

Nodding, Saitama simply disappeared, then five after images appeared in front of Chiffon who was now trembling in fear, her eyes wide open, showing abnormal colours and a slit inside. Sweat was forming on her forehead as a fist approached her from her left side.

She couldn't move, she was sensing something... it was not normal fear, if so she could overcome it. This was overwhelming fear, the fear of a predator, the fear of certain death. All she could think was 'I will die, I will die, I will die, there's no way I can survive it !'

She was facing against death itself. Margarett was also very shocked, she didn't know what Chiffon was thinking but she saw her begin to shake, open her eyes as wide as she could for the first time and sweats forming as Saitama's punch approached her.

When his fists was mere centimetres away from Chiffon he stopped his attack, resulting in a huge whirlwind surrounding the both of them. The earth shook and cracked while the gymnasium was obliterated along with a huge part of the ground. The clouds separated itself on a global scale.

Bith the girl and woman were trembling in fear as the overwhelming power destroyed everything. 'What happened ? How can something like that happen ? Is it the person we searched for all this time ? Some strong enough to kill Novas alone ? I need to make him our ally ! We can't lose someone like that !'

"Is it enough to stay here ?" Asked Saitama in a bored voice.

"Y-yes... Chiffon-san, show him the best room we have, I'll come to see you tomorrow morning."

 **A/N :** **It's finally the end of this chapter... well I'm not too sure about how long the other chapters will be but at least 3k words... well thanks for reading I guess and don't hesitate to review to help me !**


	2. Discontinued, read for reasons :

It's not your faul guys but the more I wrote about it the more I thought it was a bad idea to pick this idea as a first crossover as it's truly difficult to do a story with an OP character such as Saitama in Freezing without it getting boring. I know I should have known before but I'll come back with a new crossover after thinking it through ! Maybe with Saitama or someone else, I don't know... **Don't hesitate to send me ideas on possible crossover I'll be glad to discuss about it with you and I might do it, thanks for your understanding, I hope you will not hate the lazy me who couldn't do this fanfiction. (PS: Every idea might be a good training for me to improve my writing skills) I'm also sorry to those I sent messages saying that I will post new chapters this week as it will clearly not be possible...**


End file.
